Fire
|artist = LLP ft. Mike Diamondz |year = 2015 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Fire |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) }}"Fire" by LLP featuring Mike Diamondz is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by two men. P1 P1 is wearing a yellow beanie, a pair of sunglasses, a long-sleeved shirt with purple arms, turquoise elbows and top, yellow center and blue bottom, a pair of orange pants, a black belt, purple socks, and a pair of yellow sneakers. P2 P2 is wearing a light-orange cap with a brim that is white on top and purple below, a pair of sunglasses, a shirt with purple, yellow, black and blue squares on it, a black watch on his right wrist, turquoise shorts, yellow socks, and a pair of black sneakers with white laces and soles. Background The routine is set within a video-game. The routine begins with "Fire" written in the background and shows "Start" and "Options", like in a video game. There's a flame that "chooses" what the player wants, making the two coaches get revealed. Then, the background changes to purple and appears to be a character selection menu, and the characters are changed. The "selected characters" are coaches for previous games: *''24K Magic'' (Classic) (P2) *''Fire'' (P2) *''Animals'' (P2) *''Automaton'' (Classic) *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Another One Bites the Dust'' (Classic) (P1) *''Beep Beep I’m A Sheep'' *''I Gotta Feeling (Classic) *Circus'' (Classic) (P1) *''Into You'' *''Diamonds'' (Classic) *''John Wayne'' (Classic) *''Kool Kontact'' (P2) *''Best Song Ever'' (P4) *''Sayonara'' *''Fire'' (P1) The background then changes into a "LOADING" screen. "LOADING" is seen flickering and shaking, with some fruits like pineapples and watermelons on the loading line. At some parts, the background zooms in. on the background, when two men that resemble the coaches. running in each own's path (orange and light blue), making it look like a video game (collecting hearts and pineapples, and jumping over obstacles). Then, the word "Fire" appears in the background as a title and is repeated multiple times. Then, the background changes to orange pixels, and pixelated characters that explode are seen. The background then returns to the previous scene, but this time, with "Bullet" as the title. After the first Gold Move happens, there is a yellow blur on the screen that is changed to a sliced pineapple and "YOU WIN" is flickering. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Move 1: Point to each other while nodding. P1 does this while squatting to the left and P2 does this while squatting to the right. Gold Move 2: Raise both of your arms. This is the final move of the routine. Fire gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Fire gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Fire_GM2.png|Gold Move 1 Trivia *"C**k", "hard", "po***ny", "cooky", "woody", and "making love" are censored. https://instagram.com/p/BkLTW6TFekO/ **"Making love" wasn't censored on the gameplay teaser. *The thumbnails of the UK and other European teasers for the song misspell “LLP” as “LPP.” Gallery Game Files Fire.png|''Fire'' Fireava.png|P1 s avatar Behind The Scenes Screenshot 2018-01-12-17-19-29.png|Behind The Scenes (P1) Promotional Images Fire teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BjrhJgZlSgx/ JD19_COACH_FIRE_2_A3.png|P1 JD19_COACH_FIRE_A3.png|P2 JD19_COACH_FIRE_JUMP_A3.png Others Fire thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Fire thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_FIRE_1.png|Background 1 JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_FIRE_2.png|Background 2 JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_FIRE_3.png|Background 3 Fire characterselectionscreen.png|Character selection screen in background Videos Official Music Video LLP feat. Mike Diamondz - Fire (Lyric Video) Teasers Fire - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fire - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 - Fire E3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Jerky Jessy